Making Memories of Us
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: The first in a series of song fics for Don and Jess FA


Begin Transmission

*waves* Hello CSI NY readers. It's Lacy, I'm back. At least for a bit. With some, okay, a lot of encouragement from Runner043, I've got a series of one shot song fics for you guys. *smiles* Of course, they're Don and Jess centered. Have you known me to write anything else? It's gonna be about six stories, they won't have anything to do with each other but I think you'll all like them. This first one is Making Memories of Us by Keith Urban. Have fun.

Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the song.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

_I'm gonna be here for you baby  
I'll be a man of my word  
Speak the language in a voice that you have never heard  
I wanna sleep with you forever  
And I wanna die in your arms  
In a cabin by a meadow where the wild bees swarm_

Don watched her move around their apartment in only one of his work shirts. It was one of his favorite ways to see her, clothed in something that belonged to him. It told him, and anyone who might happen to see her, that she was taken and he wasn't planning on sharing.

_And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you  
And I'll earn your trust making memories of us_

Jess felt his eyes on her and knew he was watching her. She liked it, almost as much as she liked the warm and safe feeling she got from being in his clothes. It was similar to the feeling she got being in his arms. And it pointed out to people that she was taken and not leaving his warmth and safety any time soon.

_I wanna honor your mother  
I wanna learn from your pa  
I wanna steal your attention like a bad outlaw  
I wanna stand out in a crowd for you  
A man among men  
I wanna make your world better than it's ever been_

They weren't married and hadn't been living together long but they both knew they were in it for good. There wasn't anyone that meant more to them then each other.

_And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you  
And I'll earn your trust making memories of us_

Don could remember their first night in their apartment. A smile made its way across his face as he recalled exactly what they'd done in every room of the place before settling down to just sleep in their bed. She'd told him wild, crazy sex all over the apartment was one thing but making love the first time in their bed was something she wanted to be special.

_We'll follow the rainbow  
Wherever the four winds blow  
And there'll be a new day  
Comin' your way_

Jess poured them both a drink as she remembered the morning he had proposed, right there in their tiny kitchen. They'd had a fight the night before and she was still not speaking to him that morning. But he'd walked into the kitchen where she'd been making breakfast and slid his arms around her from behind. Without asking her anything, he took her left hand and slipped the ring on. She remembered freezing before he whispered in her ear that no matter how many times they fought, there was no one he wanted to marry more.

_I'm gonna be here for you from now on  
This you know somehow  
You've been stretched to the limits but it's alright now  
And I'm gonna make you a promise  
If there's life after this  
I'm gonna be there to meet you with a warm, wet kiss_

Don smiled at her as she settled on the couch beside him. Handing him his drink, she settled her head on his shoulder before sipping her own. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her forehead before taking a drink of his own.

_And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you  
And I'll earn your trust making memories of us  
I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you  
And I'll win your trust making memories of us_

The TV was off and they enjoyed the silence, remembering their memories together and all the ones to come.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Alright, I made myself cry. I had a feeling that was going to happen. Their situation still kills me. But I hope the story made everyone happy. Remember, I've got five more coming for ya so look out for them. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
